Call your Name
by Dark.Weaver21
Summary: Jenny is a 14 year old girl from the real world. She run away from her home, because her parents abuse her and she only wants a new life in freedom. Suddenly she awakens in the Mushroom Kingdom. But before she thinks, she has a better life now, her true captivity begins.
1. Chapter 1: Desire for freedom

„Jenny! Come here right now!", a deep male voice shouted and the young girl was quickly downstairs in the living room of her parents house. A woman and a man were sitting on the couch, both looked to the teenage girl, she knew they were in a bad mood.

„Can you say me what this is!?", the man, her father asked and showed a dirty cloth.

„A dirty cloth…", Jenny answered.

„A dirty cloth. You know that we won't see this! We told you to clean up the full house before we are coming home!", her mother shouted.

Jenny looked down, her parents are the laziest people she knows. Jenny has to do the dishes, the cooking... everything in the house, while her mother and father sitting on the couch and watch T vor doing something else. And when there is one thing, that isn't perfect fort them, they hurt their own daughter by slaps or punches. This all started 3 years ago, where Jenny was 11.

„I finshed cleaning 10 minutes ago! You came back 5 minutes ago! You made this dirty cloth some moments ago!".

„Are you resisting us right now?", her mother asked with a angry voice.

„3 years…3 FUCKING YEARS YOU JUST SITTING ON THIS COUCH OR DOING SOMETHING ELSE AND I HAVE TO CLEAN FOR YOU, COOK FOR YOU OR DOING THE LAUNDRY FOR YOU!":

Suddenly her right cheek was hurting, she put her hand on this place and looked at her father.

„Shut up! You are my daughter!".

„I hate you! How can you do this to me! I'm not your stupid slave! I wished you never were my parents!", the teenager said and run upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She cried in pain and anger. Why did they change? Why did everything happen to her? She just shook her head and took her backpack. Theres he put in some clothes and other stuff and then Jenny unlocked her door quietly and left her parents house quickly.

She ran away, to a bridge in her hometown and sat down on the bridge area. The splashing of the water and the twittering of birds whizzed through her ears. „This silence… is that freedom?", she whispered. B suddenly she slipped off the bridge and fell down.

„Well… I guess this is goodbye…", Jenny said to herself, before she splashed into the cold water and lost her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the new world

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bedroom, but not from her home.

"Ah. You are finally awake", a friendly voice said, it wasn't a human.

"W-Where am I? And who are you?", Jenny asked her.

"I'm Pauline. I'm one from the old Toads in this village here", the old woman Toad answered.

"I see...and how did I get here?"

"I was collecting some Mushrooms in the wood with my grandchildren. And then we found you down the river near of Darkland".

"Darkland? Sounds creepy".

"It is! It's the home of the Koopa King Bowser and his minions. Minions like koopas, goombas or the seven koopalings".

"Bowser?! King?!", Jenny asked.

"He isn't the real ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. The true ruler is Princess Peach. But Bowser kidnaps her very often".

Mushroom Kingdom! So that's the place where Jenny was. But all she could remember was the cold water in her hometown. Then the girl nodded and Pauline smiled to her.

"And who are you?".

"I'm Jenny".

"Sweet name. If you want you can stay here. I've to go now".

"Of course, thanks and why?".

"We have a little ball in 15 minutes. It's a summerball. If you want you can join us".

Well...some kind of little party won't be bad, after Jenny is finally away from her parents.

"Sure", she said with a smile on her face and she stood up from the bed.

Both went upstairs and Jenny followed the old Toad, as she came out from her house, she saw a lot of other Toads.

"Grandma! Who is that?", a little one, in the same size as Jenny asked and looked next to her.

"Uhm...my Name is Jenny", she smiled and the Toad took her arm.

"Can we dance, please?".

"O-Okay, if you want it. But I'm not good at dancing", she said in a nervous voice, went to the dance floor with him and they started dancing.

"What did you say? That's not bad!", the Toad said and Jenny closed her eyes.

"T-Thanks. I...", but she couldn't continue because there was a little explosion. Everyone turned around and saw some airships in the sky.

"It's Bowser! He is attacking us! Run!", another Toad screamed. All villagers and Jenny started to run. But the girl didn't get away very fast. Something grabbed her by her arm.

"Going somewhere?", the person asked.

"Let me go!", Jenny shouted and tried to free herself.

"Ha, you can't get away from a hammer bro like me", he laughed and brought her to the other Toads.

"Not bad, many captures!", a voice said to my right. Jenny looked over at the one who had spoken. It was one Koopa, Pauline was talking about, he looked very young. She also saw nine other figures and Jenny was sure, the biggest of them was Bowser.

"You're right Larry. So... Hello Toads. I'm so sorry to disturb your little ball here", Bowser laughed, Jenny was scared and closed her eyes.

"What do we have here?", another voice said. Jenny opened her eyes and was in shock, in front of her was standing another Koopa with blue-spiky hair!


	3. Chapter 3: Dance and the Koopaling

Jenny looked at the blue-spiky haired Koopa, which has a single tooth right in the middle of his mouth and on his back was a blue share with spikes.

Jenny looked to Bowser, which looked at her and smiled.

"A young human girl, how interesting", he said.

When Jenny's attention turned back to the koopa stand in front of her as he slowly smile bright, took her hand and brought her in the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?", he asked. Jenny couldn't move when he grabbed her hands into the waltz postion as the musicans were forced to play and she struggle against him but this Koopa was plan on to let her go anytime soon!

The Koopa continued to dance rather gracefully with Jenny but she kept struggling against his grip. He spun her out twirling which cause her finally be free.

"Who the hell are you? And what was that for!?", she asked while looking at him in fear.

"Oh forgive my manner, I am Ludwig von Koopa the great composer of Koopa Symphonies and also King Bowser's eldest son along with be the heir to the Koopa kingdom!", he said and slowly bow along gentle her hand as he kiss with a smile.

Jenny stepped back a few steps in horror coming to realize this was one of the seven koopalings.

"And this dance... I just saw you by the Toads. This hair... this eyes, you are just perfect for me. And your voice sounds such beautiful.", he said with a bright smile.

"Excuse me, what? Beautiful voice, what are you meaning with this?", Jenny asked him and looked down, but he put his fingers under her chin and pulled her head back up.

"You funny little girl. you don't get it, do you?", he continued to speak, "Your voice would fit my Symphonies perfectly. You are my angel of music and I want you in my life".

"Wait, what? You want me...", she started

"To sing with my music, my dear", he finished her sentence.

Jenny was shoked, she shook her head. Tears started to well up inside her eyes. "Please, don't cry. I don't want any tears on this beautiful face. Now come along, my dear we have business to attend in the Koopa Castle!", he said.

"Wha-mmph!", before Jenny could finish what she wanted to say, her mouth was covered by a cloth and tied up and soon she slowly started to lose consciousness, then she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Captive forever!

With a groaning, Jenny woked up and find herself in someone's room, laying on the bed. As she sat up, the door opened and Ludwig came in with a silver tray, he glanced at her with a huge smile.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?", he said and placed the tray on a bedside table next to the bed.

Jenny was looking around, she immediately knew one word that would describe the stone brick room: blue. Blue blankets, pillows, chair cushions, curtains, rugs… tons of royal blue objects were very neatly placed in the room, nearly perfect. There was a desk by the window, and many papers and pencils lay organized on it.

"W-Where am I?".

"You are in my room in my father's castle", he answered and Jenny was going to stand up, she suddenly felt how the Koopaling pushed her back onto the bed.

"Where in a hurry?", he giggled and Jenny finally stood up.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?", she asked nervously and Ludwig just smiled at her.

"As I said before, your voice could fit my music perfectly. You will be a singer for me".

"And when will you let me go?".

"Well... you see you are a prisoner now. You won't get free in the near future. Not in weeks, months, not even in years!", he laughed and the girl ran to the door. But before she reached it, Ludwig took out a magic wand and locked the door. Jenny was banging at it and tried to open it.

"LET ME OUT I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!", she cried as tears came out her eyes

"There's no way you can escape." Ludwig laughed and came to her.

Jenny slumped onto the floor she was standing on and cried for a while, then she got picked up be the Koopa and he gently hugged her. Jenny cried on Ludwig's chest while Ludwig hugged her and patted her on the back.

"Sshhh... don't cry. In time everythings gotta better. You'll see. Just wait my princess", he whsipered to her ear.

Jenny's eyes widened and she stopped crying. "P-Princess?".

"Yes, you are like a little princess to me. A Princess for music or more".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, with a sigh, Ludwig unlocked the door with his wand. Another Koopa was standing there, he was a little bit bigger, with a pink head, shell and sunglasses. He looked amused to the two.

„Have fun with her, Ludwig?", the Koopa asked and Ludwig looked at him angrily.

„Roy! Shut up and get out of here!".

„Okay, okay! Already gone!", Roy said and ran away with a little laugh.

Ludwig shook his head, then the girl in his arms closed her eyes and whimpered, the Koopaling continued stroking her back and letting out a small giggle.


	5. Chapter 5: Feel the melody

Jenny has stopped crying Ludwig looked down to her. "I've brought us some tea. Do you want one?", he asked and she nooded.

The Koopaling brought her to the bed and Jenny sat down. He gave her a cup of tea, Jenny drank it quickly, but suddenly stopped. "It's hot!". Ludwig just laugh. "You know a tea is hot, every time". "Very funny...".

The Koopaling smiled. "If you don't mind, I want to continue my newest music sheet and I want you to help me. I still need some text, which you can sing it when I have got some".

Jenny glanced. Ludwig took her hand and sat down with her on a stool by his piano. He took some papers with notes on it. "I'm working on this for 4 days. Besides I have to kidnapp Princess Peach I've got some time to do this". "I see...". He put his fingers on the piano keys and began to play. **(I don't own this song: Reluctant Heroes Piano Version)**

"T-That is...beautiful", Jenny said and her eyes whitend. "Thank you my dear", he said and the girl still looked on the keys. 'That sound... it remembers me on something in my homeworld', Jenny thought and Ludwig looked to her. This music was a anime music song she listened she listened some time ago.

"C-Can I try to play it too?". "Sure, it's no Problem if something is wrong the first time". Then, Jenny put her fingers on the keys and played the song once again. The melody flew through her ears, as she closed her eyes. And as she finished it, she heard a clap.

"Wonderful!", Ludwig smiled, "is this your first time playing piano?". "N-No... my mom teached me when I was younger", Jenny answered and she remembered the time, where her mother wanted to be some kind of musican, her head looked down. However Jenny's internal monologue was soon interrupted by a warm, soft feeling from her neck. Ludwig's lips were on her neck, kissing her ever so slightly.

"My angel. You didn't introduce yourself yet or who you really are and yet I'm so captivated by you…!" Ludwig said with a giggle as his breath fluttered upon Jenny's neck. "What is your name?", he asked.

"J-Jenny…" she said nervously, stuttering on her words. Ludwig began to kiss her neck a little more and Jenny couldn't help but whimper. He growled a little and hugged his claws around her. "Your name sounds so wonderful to me…It's nice to meet you, Jenny. Very nice."

She nooded as he stopped kissing and smiled. "Now come on. We're done here for now. It's nearly dinner time and my family has to meet you after we captured you and you're going to stay".

"F-Family? Who?" Jenny inquired. "My siblings. I have six other siblings, you saw them as we attacked the village. Oh, and King dad, also known as 'Lord Bowser' to you more than likely but you know him already", he replied and got closer to the girl. "And don't even think of misbehaving out here. Or I'll have to punish you." After saying those words Ludwig then grabbed Jenny by the arm and led hee to the castle's kitchen where the unknown waited…


	6. Chapter 6: The other Koopas

The first thing Jenny noticed when she and Ludwig entered the kitchen hall was its beauty- it looked as if it were owned by the finest aristocrat! She had never seen something beautiful like this in her life before. The second thing she noticed was that Ludwig and she were late to dinner, as everybody else was seated- including King Bowser!

As both sat down, everybody was staring at Jenny. Suddenly a voice shouted "Hey! You are this girl from the village before!" As I looked over, I saw the one who had spoken was a pouty koopaling wearing lots of makeup and a hair bow. Bowser took a long, hard look at Jenny in response to the koopaling's whining.

"So...", he said. "Ludwig told you why you are here, girl?"

Jenny nooded. Ludwig cleared his throat and looked over to her, she looked the others. "Well, she's my princess now! She is going to help me to sing my symphonies, and she know she isn't allowed to leave".

Bowser glared to her. "I'll make myself clear for this. You are a prisoner, you will follow the rules here, especially Ludwig's ones. Just pitch in and do your share of work. Lazy bums get put in the dungeon! Understood?" Bowser cackled at his own comment and leaned forward to me. "Y-Yes", Jenny answered.

"Hehehe. But what is your name any way?", another koopaling, with green hair and glasses asked.

"M-My name is Jenny..."

"Are you really from this village? We were spying this one for some weeks ago", the same koopa asked again.

What now? Jenny couldn't tell them that she is from the real world. Suddenly she remembered, that Pauline said there was the castle of princess peach, and there is also another village too.

"Yes... I'm not from this village. I-I'm from this one near of peach castle. I was visiting a friend today", she said her lie.

"Ooh, Ooh! Jenny!" Someone said from across the table. A small koopaling was the one speaking and he was waving his tiny hands at her. "My name's Lemmy! It's so nice to meet you! You look friendly; I should show you some circus tricks sometime! You have such pretty hair!" He seemed…energetic to say the least. His lips were moving a mile a minute!

"Maybe when I have time... and thanks...", she said. "Hey, have you met the others yet?", Lemmy asked her and the girl shook her head. "No, I just know Ludwig...".

Lemmy looked over at Ludwig and grinned. "Luddy, introduce the others to Jenny over here!"

Ludwig sighed and smiled then. "I just wanted to do that now. And don't call me 'Luddy' again! You are lucky Jenny is here, if she wouldn't be here right now I would kill you!" He got up from his seat and went chair to chair, introducing everybody to her.

"This one right here is Larry", he said as he pointed at a young looking Koopaling with a blue Mohawk. Larry smiled at Jenny. Ludwig strolled on to the next chairs.

"Annd this one right here is Roy, and the one next to him is Morton." The guy named Roy looked awfully mean, his scowl didn't even falter when he looked at her! Morton on the other hand looked friendlier, waving and telling "Hi!"

"Lastly, this lady here is Wendy", he said as he pointed at the girl from before. Wendy gave Jenny gave a normal look over to her. "If Ludwig or one of my other brothers are annoying you, you can come and talk to me".

"God, Wendy! Why are you always such a drama queen?" Larry questioned.

"She's a girl like me! And I know that you always spying up to girls!"  
"But you know that you're not the only girl here anymore!" Morton giggled. "Ha ha...very funny greyhead!"

As the arguing grew more and more heated, Roy laughed louder and everybody looked angrier by the second. Ludwig sighed and went to the last chair with a small koopa, which looked like Bowser.

"And that's Junior." Ludwig added, "He isn't one of us."  
Bowser Junior looked seriously annoyed once Ludwig said that.  
"I'm one of you! Stop saying that!", he said. "You are Bowser's favorite." Ludwig replied. The air seemed a little tense once Ludwig said that.

"That's not true! Bowser loves all of us the same!", Lemmy protested. Nobody seemed to bother refuting his statement. Jenny felt someone poke her, and as she looked over Larry was giggling.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!", Bowser practically screamed and everyone was quiet in a second. Ludwig sat back down to Jenny.

"Okay, sorry Junior...", he said and turned his head to the human girl. "I have to apologize. Junior and me have some kind of 'fights' sometimes. My father is still thinking who of us is gonna be the next heir of his kingdom". "I see...".

After Bowser finished his rant, a Koopa Troopa came out of the kitchen wielding a giant rolling cart of food and handed everyone empty plates that all could fill up with any food from the tray their hearts desired. As the Koopa was handing Jenny my empty plate, she noticed Larry glaring in her direction a little smile.  
She smiled back and started to eat.


	7. Chapter 7: Castle tour and little talk

After dinner Jenny was invited to a castle tour. After all, if she was going to live here then shouldn't she see every inch of the palace? Initially Bowser said that he would get a few royal guards to escort her around but Ludwig himself insisted on showing his angel around the place! And as Ludwig said she will be his roommate.

"My dear, let's get started on this tour now shall we?", the Koopaling asked.

"S-Sounds great", Jenny replied.

Both start to went into the main rooms of the castle. There were so many rooms, with just a few of them being the kitchen, the lounging room, the beautiful garden in the middle of the castle and of course- the dungeons! The castle truly was a wonderful sight to behold- a little bit Jenny felt lucky to live in such a place like her home before! On they way back, Ludwig grabbed her hand softly, she looked at him

"Jenny, you still haven't seen the whole castle, you know", he said.

"What do you mean?"

"There are some rooms left. My siblings rooms or King Dad's room!"

"Yeah, I haven't. But why would I want to-" she started to say before she was interrupted by thw blue haired Koopa.

"If I can't be here, you can go to my siblings room as well and I want you to know where they are".

"Okay...", she finally said.

Ludwig deviously smiled and they continued their walk back until they reached the hallway of rooms where the koopalings rooms were located. Ludwig went one of the doors lock and opened it. Iggy was there

"This is Iggy's room. Iggy may look young and sweet, but he is truly some kind of crazy koopa!" Iggy began laugh as Ludwig said that. "Hehe. And I'm the one who makes crazy experiments!". Jenny was a little bit scared, because of his laugh.

Ludwig and she went to the next door. He told her which door belongs to which koopaling. Then they reached a bigger door, the girl already suspected whose room it was.

"That's your father's room, right?".

"Hoho, that's right, my dear" Iggy Ludwig as he opened the door and flicked on the light switch. The room was really big! Also the bed, which was a double bed. Then there were a desk, a chair, a closet and a mirror.

"Come, let's go back". Jenny nooded and went back to him. On they way back to Ludwig's room, he smiled and caught her attention.

"I see it's late. 9 pm we should go to bed now. There will be some things we have to do tomorrow".

"Which things?", Jenny asked. Ludwig went to the window, looked outside. "Well... my siblings and I are going to kidnapp Princess Peach again. Also I wanted to take a walk with you tomorrow. And what we are doing on the rest of the day...you have to wait and see", Ludwig answered.

Jenny plopped down on his bed and closed hee eyes. "I wasn't sure to ask that but... why don't you like to be called Luddy? Where'd that name come from anyway?". Jenny knew this was a stupid question, but she wanted to know this. He looked over at her and giggled a little bit. "Well. It's my nickname. My siblings gave it to me when we were younger. But now I'm 16 and when they call me this, it's a bit embarrassing".

"You are 16?!".

"What did you thought?". Jenny blushed a little bit. "Um... I thought you are 19... I'm 14". Ludwig giggled a little bit.

"For a girl like you you are a some kind of funny", the Koopa mentioned.

"Very funny...", Jenny said, crossed her arms and looked away angrily.

"Just kidding. Let's go to bed now", Ludwig laughed and she looked at him. "Wait? You and me? In the same bed?".

"Of course, but I won't harm you. Don't worry."

Jenny nooded, and lay down in his bed. Ludwig also did it and turned off the bedside lamp. Jenny felt the koopaling was hugging her and pressing gentily to his body. She still was scared. But should she be it? Being afraid of a Koopa, which is kindly nice to her? She just didn't know...

Ludwig gave Jenny a little kiss on her neck. "Good night, my Princess. Sleep well and have a nice dream", he said and closed his eyes. After some minutes Jenny also closed her eyes and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Walk

With a good feeling, Jenny woke up in the bed. She realize, that Ludwig wasn't in the room. But as she sat up, he came in with a silver tray.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?". "It was good, the bed is very softly". He smiled an placed the tray on the bedside table. There where pastry confections like a cake and cupcake and a cup on it.

"We already kidnapped the princess, so if you have finished breakfast. We will take a little walk in the woods". Jenny nooded and took one of the cupcakes and took a bite.

"That's delicious!", Jenny said and Ludwig smiled. "It's a Koopa Cupcake. They are very popular in Darkland". She also drank the tea, which was the same yesterday. "Which tea is that?". "Black tea. It's my favorite one, also it's good for your health".

As Jenny stood up and left Ludwig's with him, Larry was standing on the floor and had his arms crossed.

"Where are you two going?", he asked. "We are going for a walk outside Larry. But that's nothing of your business!", Ludwig said and went outside of the castle with Jenny.

The sky wasn't a normal one, it was blue-purple. Both went for a while until they came to the village, where Jenny woke up 2 days ago.

"It's different... when you come to a place which was full of people two days ago...", Jenny said and turned to Ludwig, "By the way... what happened to the other villagers?". The Koopaling passed his hand through his blue-spiky hair. "Well... Father enslaved them". "W-What? There were also Children too!". "You have to complain my father". Jenny looked to him. "Nevermind...".

Both walked through the village. Some noice came out from one of the houses. "Wait, stay here", Jenny's attendant said and walked inside of the house. She was alone now and thought about one think: Escape! She ran to the wood as fast as she could.

Some moments later she stopped and was panting, because she was out of breath.

"Excuse me, are you alright?", a voice said and Jenny turned around. It was a man in green clothes and a mustache.

"Yeah there was just... a Koopa there which was trying to attack me but I could escape.

"Oh good that you made it. I'm Luigi by the way". "Jenny", she smiled.

"Well I have to go home now my brother is waiting for me", Luigi said, "hope we will see again". "M-Me too... bye".

"That was close", Jenny thought,"but atleast I'm away from..."

"Jenny!", a voice shouted and the girl froze in shock.

"Oh no..., please no...", the sentence flew through her head as she turned around and saw a very angry Ludwig standing in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

"L-Ludwig..."

"That guy! That was Luigi! The brother from my father's enemy called Mario! And I said you should stay in the village!", he shouted.

"I-I didn't know that! I'm sorry! I-...".

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything! Now come!", he grabbed her hand and they went back to the castle. Jenny was scared. She couldn't knew that Ludwig could be so angry in some seconds.

"Now you will see what happens if you don't follow my rules! You belong to me... only me!".

They went to a room, which was a laboraty. Jenny saw Iggy working on something. "Iggy", Ludwig said and his brother looked to them. "Oh Hey Jenny, Ludwig. Already back? That was fast". The blue haired Koopa went to him and talked with him. Jenny was shaking with fear as Iggy grinned at her crazy.

"Come to me...", he said and Jenny's heart pounded as she approached him with each step. "Hehe... Ludwig told me what you have done. And you know that you are in this castle for him. Not that greenbean brother, not anyone else!".

"I-I said... I'm sorry", Jenny said. "Too late! Now you have to feel some pain", Ludwig said and Iggy pushed her onto the laboratory table and giggled in a crazy. His eyes twitched and Jenny was lying on the table with her belly side. She tried to break free but the koopaling's arms were too strong.

Ludwig knelt down that his eyes met hers and stroked her hair. "It won't hurt", he said in a calm tone when Iggy ripped up some of her T-shirt.

Suddenly a spot burns on Jenny's back, she creamed in pain and fidgeted.

"Ghihihihi!", Iggy laughed loudly, Jenny closed her eyes and cried.

"Open you eyes! Look at me!", Ludwig shouted and Jenny couldn't help it, she opened them. She whimpered as the throbbing pain subsided.

"That's it, Brother. Now everyone will now that she belongs to you... hehe".

"Good", Ludwig said and lifted the girl up, which was still whimpering. He brought her to her room and layed down to his bed.

"...W-What did Iggy do to me..." it came from her softly and he sat down beside to her and stroked a strand of hair from her face. "He burned my symbol in your back. It would have gone with anesthesia, but I wanted to let you feel the pain as a punishment".

"Y-Your Symbol?", Jenny asked, the koopaling took his magic wand and made a slight movement. A blue light appeared, which looked like a shadow symbol of Ludwig.

"Now everyone knows that you are a prisoner of the Koopa King especially MY prisoner".

"I...I'm not your prisoner! I don't belong to you...".

"Yes, you do! And now go out of my room! I need some rest! I don't care if the symbol still hurts you and if you need some clothes ask Wendy...".

She stand up and ran out of the room, she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey, are you okay?", the person said and the girl looked up.


	10. Chapter 10: Princess and circus tricks

It was a girl, which was a little bit older than Jenny, weared a pink dress and a crown on her head. Jenny stood up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry...", Jenny said

"It's okay, but you look sad. What hap-".

"Mama Peach!", it were Bowser Jr. and Lemmy who shouted and came to the two girls. Now Jenny knew who the girl was. Princess Peach.

"Junior, Lemmy...I don't have time now".

"Please! I want to show you my newest circus trick", Lemmy said and looked to Peach.

"Maybe I can watch".

"You do Jenny? Yes! I wanted it to show you too!". The young girl nooded and went with him to Lemmy's room.

"So, that is your room? It looks colorful". "Thanks. Junior and I are the only ones which has some rooms like this", the tiny Koopa said and Jenny sat down on the bed. Bowser Jr. and Lemmy were standing to next each other.

"See, here is Junior", the tiny one said, put out his magic wand made a little yellow explode around his brother.

"Now he is gone. What do you think where could he be?".

Jenny looked around the room and saw the big yellow-orange ball beside the bed.

"Maybe in the ball? The size would fit".

"Let's find out!" another yellow explode appeared and suddenly Junior came out of the ball. "Tadaa!", both said, Jenny laughed and clapped. "That was wonderful. Now I'm feeling better now".

"Better now? What happened?", Lemmy asked and looked to the girl. "Well... I was trying to escape from Ludwig. But he could bring me back and Iggy... he made Ludwig's symbol on my back". "Oh. You also look tired. There is a empty bedroom with a matress at the end of the floor". "Really? Thanks Junior and also thanks both of you to make me feel better", Jenny said. "No problem and good night", both speaked together again.

She smiled to them and went to the bedroom they were talking about, Jenny closed the door behind her, she only wanted to go to sleep now. Her body fell on the matress and she fall asleep quickly.

But what she didn't knew, someone was spying her on the door.

This person was Larry.


	11. Chapter 11: A terrible night

"Finally...", he said the sentence to himself and opened the door as quiet as he could and entered the room. He locked down the door with the key and layed it down on the little certain next to the bed.

"Ludwig can say all he wants about her being his personal prisoner, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him," he thought and snickered lightly.

He eyed the sleeping figure on the floor and knelt down beside her. Larry lightly ran his hands across Jenny's body. "Hmm, not bad at all for a young human girl," he thought. "But these clothes are going to get in my way though." He took his claws and ripped through the delicate material of the girls T-Shirt.

The ripped sound woke Jenny. Her eyes shot open in shock and she wanted to scream, but Larry placed a piece of the shirt in her mouth and also he held her hands above her head. "Sshh" he said softly and put a Finger on her lips. "It will be over before you know it."

Tears streamed down Jenny's face and she was trying struggling to break herself free, but the koopaling's hold on her was just too strong. Larry stuck out his reptilian tongue and trailed it across the exposed skin. He lingered around her neck and placed kisses upon it. Jenny whimpered in pain and fearness. Larry took one of his claws and ripped off the trousers and her undergarments and let his tongue explore her chest. She noticed the hand that wasn't holding her hands down. The tongue trailed down her stomach and lightly grazed her nether region. He laughed lightly. "Mmm, I should have asked my dad if I could get you before Ludwig… You're so fine…" he giggled and positioned himself over top of her and looked straight into her eyes. "This may only hurt a lot… but you will get used to it, after all we have time all night". Jenny could spit out the piece of cloth in her mouth and cried.

"What do you mean by all night!?". "Don't you get it? I'll have some fun with you!". The girl fidget around. "Larry! Please stop it! I'm begging you!". But the young koopa just giggled. "Nope! I will stop when I want, sweetie", he said and made another kiss on Jenny's neck. Tears ran down over her face, Larry .. them away.

"Sshh... Ludwig will never find the truth about this. It's our little secret". She looked into his eyes and was scared, that he's gonna hurt her. So the girl nooded. "Good".

Jenny waited in fear for what was to come and it happened: Larry put one finger between her legs, she whimpered. Jenny wanted to scream, but she just couldn't do it and let Larry still have fun with her.

The girl closed her eyes. Why did Larry do this to her? She was 14 and the koopaling was two years younger than her. Now, Jenny wished to Ludwig being here.

'Ludwig... somebody... please help me...', the thoughts went through her head and she still cried.

And Larry still had fun with Jenny... all over the night...


	12. Chapter 12: The next morning

Jenny opened her eyes in the morning. She felt her naked body, but she also felt something on her chest.

It was a hand, Larry's hand. So this wasn't a dream. It was a true nightmare.

"Hehe, good morning", his voice sounds in her ears. The girl closed her eyes and whimpered as the young koopaling licked her (wange). "I hope we can do this again", he gickled, "oh and if you try to tell this Ludwig or one of my siblings, I will hurt you more with this. Do you understand?".

"Y-Yes...". "Hehe then, see you later at breakfast", the koopaling stood up and went out of the room. As he was gone Jenny began to cry. She felt wrong and dirty from him. If she didn't run away from Ludwig, he wouldn't have hurt her and she never came to this room.

"Oh my good! Jenny!", Ludwig's voice shouted and he came to the human girl. "L-Ludwig... I...". "Don't tell me anything. It was Larry right?". Jenny hugged the koopa and cried more. "I told him to stop, but he didn't listen to me". "I should've known this...", he handed her the blanket from the bed and turned around while she covered herself.

Meanwhile the other Koopas except Larry, came and looked to Jenny. "Oh my...", Wendy said in a shock and kneed down to her. The human girl whimpered.

"Hey, what's going on here?", Larry asked, standing in the door. He said that question it in a calm tone, as he didn't know anything what happened last night. But he knew everything.

Ludwig grabbed his brother and was strangling him. Larry gasped and at this, Ludwig decided to put him down. "DON'T LIE! YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHAT DO YOU'VE DONE TO JENNY LAST NIGHT?!" he roared.

Larry rubbed at his neck. "Aww, come on, brother, you want to do the same thing to her sooner or later. Besides, you can't keep her all to yourself just for you music stuff."

The older koopaling glared hard at his younger brother. "No, I don't wanna rape her! I want her for my music! And I had made this clear two days ago and I will say it again: Jenny is MY prisoner, not yours!" He grabbed Larry's neck again and drug the Koopa down the hall out of the room. Some minutes later Ludwig came back to where Jenny was huddled in the corner and shaking.

He looked at her with pity. "Jenny. I'm sorry. I really should've known that he did that to you. I should have tell you that".

"T-Thank you, Ludwig," she whispered quietly.

"I have to tell dad about that". The blue-spiky haired Koopa looked to Wendy and saw back to Jenny, then he realized some blue-purple marks on her arms, Ludwig knelt down before her. "Jenny, what is this? On your arms?", he asked.

Jenny looked down. "I-I...", she said. "Tell me, I'm not angry at you anymore. If this was Larry, he will get another punishment".

"M-My parents did this...". "Your parents? You said they live in Toadtown, I will get them some punches!", Roy shouted and tears ran down over her face. She couldn't hide her secret anymore, they have to know the truth.

"Roy... You can't...they are not here. They never were here".

The siblings looked at her in confuse. "I... There is something I have to tell you..."


	13. Chapter 13: Truths and forgiveness

"What do you mean with 'They never were here'?", Junior asked her.

"I'm... I'm not from here. I never lived in Toadtown. I am... from the real world".

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me? Tell me this is just a joke!", Roy said frighten looking to her, but the girl shook her head.

"N-No, it's the truth. I really don't know how I got here, but... I ran away from my parents. They abused me for 3 years. I had to clean everything in my old home like a slave and they didn't do anything. I hate them! I just wanted to start a new life...", Jenny explained and cried. Ludwig put a hand on here shoulder and the other one on her chin.

"You are here now. Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore", Ludwig said and looked to her. "And we are behind you too. If anyone is doing something bad to you, tell us", Wendy said.

He approached her and picked her up like before. "Come on, I should keep an eye on you in my room. I'm not angry at you anymore from yesterday." He carried her up the stairs into the throne room and stood before his father Bowser.

Bowser eyed the bundled Jenny and the marks on her neck. "What happened?" he asked in a shock.

"Larry did this to her, that's what happened. I chained him in his bedroom for now."

"Ugh," Bowser said. "Why did I have this feeling that he was doing that to Jenny. I have to punish him for that..." he muttered and watched his son and the girl walking away.

Ludwig brought her to his room and layed her down on his bed. He gave her a new shirt and shorts. "Here, I saw the other ones were ripped from my brother. And if you need something else, just tell me", he said and the girl looked to her. "Thanks. I... I just feel so sad, because of last night...".

The Koopaling was thinking how he could cheer up his girl, then he took one of her hands. "How about a little dance, my dear?". "Uhm... I... sure...", Jenny answered and she stood up.

Ludwig took out his wand and swung it, the piano began to play by itself. Then Ludwig and Jenny took their Position and started to dance.

The beautiful sound of the melody came through the ears. Jenny enjoyed it and looked up to the Koopaling, she smiled a little bit. She felt a warm feeling inside her heart, something she didn't have for a long time, she nearly forgot this feeling. The last time she remembered this was 3 years ago.

"Ludwig?". "Yes, my dear?". "I... why did you really choose me for this?". "Well... as I saw, that a human girl would be a enslaved prisoner for my father and I heard your voice I knew you will be the right person for my symphonies. You are so special to me".

Jenny smiled to him and layed down her head on Ludwig's chest. "Well... Thank you for this dance. I'm feeling better now". Ludwig looked to her and gave her a little kiss on her head "Everything for you, my princess".

 **Hey Everyone! I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating the story here. The reason is I was busy with school and I'm also do the story on Wattpad too (Name is HedgehogKoopa there). But I'l update the story more now so keep waiting for the next chapter!**


End file.
